


La stanza dei venti

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: Uno sguardo attraverso gli occhi di Drusilla





	La stanza dei venti

Shh…

Non parlate…

Le vostre voci sono troppo forti…

Qui… nella mia testa…

Shh…

Ascoltate…

Non respirate…  
Non vi muovete…  
Non pensate…

I pensieri fanno troppo rumore…

Ascoltate…

Loro parlano…  
Le sentite?

Parlano…

Shh…

Dolce… dolce musica…

Come polvere di stelle nel cosmo…

Tutt’attorno a me…

Nei miei occhi…

La vedete?

La sentite cantare?

Certe volte così forte che mi assoda…

Certe volte è così forte che mi fa male al cuore…

Non batte più il mio cuore…

Mi sono risvegliata… e non batteva più…

E certe volte mi fermo, chiedendogli di ricominciare…  
Ma lui non lo fa mai…

Non mi vuole più bene…  
Perché io sono una bambina cattiva…

Una bambina cattiva con un cuore buono che non le vuole più bene…

Forse è per questo che le sento così bene…

Non c’è rumore dentro me… solamente musica…

Shh…

La sentite?

Dolce, dolce musica…  
Dolce come le torte della mia mamma…

Ballavo davanti allo specchi quando ero bambina.  
Ora ballo ancora, ma nello specchio non c’è più niente…

Ballate… danzate con me…

La sentite, voi?  
Sentite la musica?

Sentite le stelle?

Shh…

No parlate…

Le vostre voci sono troppo forti…

Qui… nella mia testa…

Così non le potete sentire…

Ridono…  
Ridono per me.

Perché io so.

Perché io ho sempre saputo.

Perché io le ascolto e ballo la loro musica.

Perché loro mi amavo…  
E dipingono per me quadri di spaventosi armonia e meraviglioso caos.

Chiudete gli occhi…  
Spegnete il mondo…

Guardate…

Osservate…

Come me…

Io vedo.  
Io sento.  
Io so.

So tutto.

Le pieghe del tempo mi si svolgono davanti, colorate della luce delle stelle.

Oscure.  
Come il buco che mi è rimasto dentro, quando il mio cuore si è spento.

Ho sempre saputo tutto…  
Ho sempre visto tutto…

Io conoscevo gli occhi di mio padre prima ancora che li versasse il suo primo sangue nelle strade della mia terra.  
E li ho riconosciuti, remando di terrore.

Io conoscevo la sua voce dai giorni dei miei primi passi.  
E sapevo che avrei amato la sua tenebra.

Sapevo che fuggire era uno scherno che non potevo impedirmi di giocare.

Io ho viso la terra vomitare il sangue di mille battaglie.  
Che sono venute e che verranno.

Ho visto il sole bruciare dal suo interno.  
E conosco l’ora in cui smetterà di farlo.

Io ho ascoltato melodie di infinita passione, e quando ho bevuto, ogni volta, lo avevo già visto.

Io sento.  
Io vedo.  
Io conosco.

E dimentico, a volte…

E le cose mi sembrano nuove, quando le ho viste milioni di volte.

E torno a chiedere al mio cuore di battere…  
E lui continua a dirmi di no.

Continuo a cercare mio padre, dimenticando che non lo troverò.

Io sapevo che lo avrei perso ancor prima di incontrarlo…  
Io conoscevo la sua anima prima che lui ci inciampasse sopra…

Io bevevo il suo dolore,,, la mia vendetta… prima che lui lo provasse…

Io ridevo mentre governava la notte… e lui non sapeva perché…

Non ha mai ascoltato…  
Non ha mai visto null’altro che se stesso…

L’altro no…

L’altro… il mio angelo… lui avrebbe potuto intuire…

Per questo io lo odio.

La gente dice che hanno la stessa faccia…

Ma non vedono…

Nessuno vede…

Mio padre ha bagnato il corpo con il mio stesso sangue… e io lo amo come non amerò più nessuno…  
L’altro… io lo odio… e non mi ha fatto nulla… tranne portarmelo via… e risparmiare la mia esistenza…

Ma io sapevo che lo avrebbe fatto.

Io avevo visto quella notte con la chiarezza di un sogno.

Io conoscevo il volto della mia creatura prima ancora che mi crescesse dentro.

Io ho portato in grembo il mio amante… e l’ho cercato…

Bianco, come un giglio macchiato di sangue…

Io conoscevo ognuno dei nostri cento anni…  
E sapevo che mi avrebbe abbandonato.

Danzava in me l’ ombra che me l’ ha rubato… e neanche lui, ancora, la conosce bene.

Crede che sia una donna… e invece sono le stelle.

E’ una storia che ancora deve essere scritta, ma che io ho già letto.

Gli ho detto addio il giorno che l’ho incontrato.  
Lo piangevo, mentre lui mi amava.

Perché sapevo.  
Perché avevo visto.

Perché avevo ascoltato quella musica che batte nel mio petto.

Se soltanto voi taceste…

Se soltanto smetteste di parlare…

E di pensare…

E di respirare…

Se solo diceste al vostro cuore di fare più piano…

Nel silenzio, forse, le sentireste…

E sapreste…

Come me…

E non avreste più paura…

O, forse, ne avreste troppa per andare avanti…

Io non lo so se ho paura.  
L’ho dimenticato…

O, forse, non l’ho mai saputo…

So così tante cose… eppure non so se ho paura…

Vedo… e non conosco ciò che ho dentro…

Fa male… e non so perché…

E allora ascolto…  
E le stelle mi portano via.

Come un fiume.

Come una melodia.

E non ho più paura…

Eppure… l’avevo prima?

O forse non c’era e me la sono inventata?  
O c’era… e l’ho dimenticata?

Non risposo mai…

Non posso.  
Non l’ho visto.

Perché la musica non si ferma mai.

E non c’è più il mio cavaliere per farmi ballare.

Non c’è mai stato… e lui pensa che sia io che l’ho lasciato.  
Mentre la mia sola colpa… è di vedere.

E di sentire.

E di sapere.

Perché io so.  
E so da sempre.

Conosco i nomi delle genti che verranno.  
E delle nuove Cacciatrici, e assaporo il loro sangue.

Conosco la chiave, e la porta che aprirà alla fine.  
E se non l’ho gridato è solo… perché non lo avevo visto…

Conosco il giorno in cui la mia creatura compirà l’impresa a cui io l’ho portato.  
E il suo volto quando lo avrà fatto… e vedrà, solo per un istante…

Conosco il luogo in cui la mia bambina griderà, e sarà sconfitta.

Conosco l’istante in cui mio padre nascerà di nuovo.  
E il mio angelo sarà libero.

Io conosco le loro battaglie.  
E quelle di molti, molti altri ancora.

E so che quando questo sarà già avvenuto, e dimenticato, come si scorda ciò che si vuole scordare…

… e quando le stagioni saranno mutate, e quando gli eroi avranno versato il sangue, e i re li avranno ignorati…

… e quando amori avranno arso e lacrime saranno state versate…

… e vite che non dovevano nascere saranno venute al mondo…

… e grida avranno squassato il mondo e la terra sarà più vecchia del più vecchio dei vampiri…

… allora, io ci sarò ancora.

Quando tutte le battaglie di chi porta il mio sangue saranno state combattute…

… quando gli occhi di tutti quelli che mi hanno vista mi avranno scordata…  
e crederanno che sia finita…

… allora, io ci sarò ancora…

E ancora…  
E ancora…

Quando tutto sarà mutato…  
Io ci sarò ancora.

Quando il mondo sarà un altro…  
Io ci sarò ancora.

Oppure… questo… e tutto già avvenuto…  
E io … anziché vederlo… l’ho vissuto…

E poi… l’ ho dimenticato…

Shh…

Shh…

Non parlate…

Le vostre voci sono troppo forti…

Qui… nella mia testa…

Shh…

Ascoltate…

Non respirate…

Non vi muovete…

Non pensate…

I pensieri fanno troppo rumore…

Ascoltate…

Loro parlano…

Le sentite?

Le sentite?


End file.
